Goodbye to the Dream☆
Summary The song picks back up from We Met Again, eh?☆ with Camui shooting Rin; at the second shot, Len arrives and saves Rin. As Len deals with Camui, Rin runs away; the stunned girl, while marveling at how Len had come to save her but also fearing for his safety, also realized that she can't insert her backup disk now. She wishes that she could get Len to say he loves her and give her a last happy memory, as she acknowledges her days with him are coming to an end. Saying she loved Len, Rin kept running home. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Key Phrases *『理想じゃない　本当の君がね』 Not the ideal, the real you *『助けにくる…　ゆめじゃない現実』 Came to save me...That's not a dream but the truth *『危ない人だから　途中で逃げてよね？』 He's a dangerous person, so escape midway okay? *『バックアップはもう刺せないわ』 I can't insert the backup anymore *『最後の日は近いの…　これがはじまりで』 The last day is near... This is the beginning. *『バックアップはもういらないわ!』 I don't need a backup anymore! *『ゆめにさよなら☆ ありがとう♥』 Goodbye to the dream☆ Thank you♥ Illustration Analysis GoodbyetotheDream_1.jpg|Len in a Santa suit, trying to protect Rin. GoodbyetotheDream.jpg|Rin, running with broken headphones. GoodbyetotheDream_2.jpg|Rin in tears. GoodbyetotheDream_3.jpg|A closer look at Len's Santa costume. GoodbyetotheDream_4.PNG|Shigeo Nagashima. GoodbyetotheDream_5.PNG|Riki Chousuu. GoodbyetotheDream_6.PNG|Abe's famous "yaranaika" pose. GoodbyetotheDream_7.PNG|Riki again. The first illustration shows Camui about to shoot Rin from the song We Met Again, eh?☆. The next shot is a continuation of the sequence, showing Len come in the night of time to save her; Len in this scene is dressed as Santa Claus, likely to impress Rin as a result of her Christmas-themed song in Assassin!. Rin in the shot is shown holding the side of her head, and the next shot shows the damage done to her headphones by Camui's first bullet. The next shot has Rin running with her bag, the crack in her headphones now quite visible. In the background are silhouettes which show that there was a crowd nearby, although it's unknown why they weren't drawn to the sound of gunfire. By the closeup on her face Rin can also be seen crying from the events taking place. A closeup view of Len is also shown in his Santa costume, smiling at her as he likely did when he told Rin to run. Strings of cameos are shown as Rin runs through the crowd at the end, the first being former baseball player Shigeo Nagashima asking about SECOM--as SECOM is a security company, it may indicate Rin feeling insecure or unsafe. Following this was a cameo of Riki Choushuu, who being a wrestler may connect to Len and Rin's wrestling hobby. Abe, Len's previous boyfriend, is also shown as a possible flashback and finally Riki is shown again. Sound Effect Analysis The first sound of the PV is one of gunfire, Camui's second shot that is displaced by Len's kick in the next image. Following this, in the string of cameos are various clips that "comment" on Rin and Len's relationship; a clip of Shigeo Nagashima is heard asking if the listener has SECOM, Riki Choushuu asking for the octopus to be brought over--which, in the context of the series, may relate to Rin's magic words "Octopus in a Mini Skirt". Next is Abe-san's signature phrase "Shall we do it?" shown multiple other times in the series. Another clip of Riki is heard as he rudely tells the listener to not eat their words, possibly referring to Rin having no regrets. Trivia Notes *Rin's broken headphones are a result of Camui's first bullet, likely to keep her from repairing herself. *"SECOM" is the largest security company in Japan. *The "backup" Rin mentions is likely of the same kind Len used in Gimme the Handcuffs! in order to repair himself; being unable to access it means she cannot repair herself. Curiosities *Shigeo Nagashima is known for his forgetfulness--this could relate to the theme of memories, with Rin getting her memories back and now being threatened with losing herself because of them. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 3 Category:Vocaloid Era